Supernova
by Humanity
Summary: Equipo siete. Ellos hacen todo un mundo.


**Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto no es mió.**

.

**Supernova.**

_Puedes mentir despierto en la cama, o venir a dormir conmigo en su lugar._

_Capítulo Único._

_._

_**Escrito por: rawrchelle.**  
Traducido por: Swetieh._

_._

_._

Naruto, el más brillante de todos ellos, es el sol. Él que siempre se entera de todo—el personaje fuerte, la luz en medio de la oscuridad, el estúpido. El bromista más conocido de Konoha, y el único que todos querían que desaparecería, desapareciera y no volviera—y ahora, es insustituible para el pueblo.

Sasuke es el siguiente que la gente ve. Oscuro y melancólico—como el mar, el océano. La mayor parte del tiempo está en calma, pero si lo haces enojar, habrá olas furiosas y colapsara la tranquilidad.

La última de la cuenta—y, a veces, pasa por alto—es Sakura. Ella es la tierra en función de la estabilidad, el soporte. Ella siempre está ahí, esperando a que las pequeñas olas del mar pasen arriba sobre su orilla, esperando a que el sol brille sobre ella y la caliente al levantarse. Ella está ahí, incluso cuando el sol se esconde detrás de las nubes, incluso cuando el mar no tiene ganas de hablar. Ella siempre está ahí.

Ellos están en un equilibrio constante, y cualquiera de ellos tres sin el otro resultaría un desastre natural.

* * *

El día en que Sasuke volvió fue un gozo para el pueblo.

Las cosas formales son atendidas de primera. Trabajo de oficina, algunas palabras intercambiadas con la Hokage, y la oficial re-aceptación del ninja renegado. Una vez que todo está hecho y archivado, Naruto y Sakura inmediatamente lo llevan a comer ramen. Tengo el honor de presenciar esto.

Es un poco incómodo al principio. Naruto trata de resumir los últimos ocho años en una comida y Sakura trata de hacerlo hablar. Y Sasuke, como era de esperar, no se mueve.

Alguien puede mirar el mar y creer que es hermoso—que es eternamente brillante. Brilla, irradia, es la encarnación del poder y la perfección. Pero los que viven en la costa, los que están familiarizados con las aguas, son capaces de decir cuando hay demasiada calma. Cuando es antinatural.

Sakura es la que ve más haya de lo antinatural.

—Sasuke —su sonrisa es cálida y con los ojos brillantes lo nombra. La forma en como lo mira dice: "Bienvenido a casa''.

Su mirada se vuelve a su ramen. —Hn.

Cuando están dejando Ichiraku, algo me llama la atención. Nunca he visto esa formación antes—por lo general, Naruto está siempre en el centro, a un paso o dos por delante. Yo estoy acostumbrado a ver detrás a Sasuke y Sakura, mirando su espalda, manteniendo un ojo sobre él cuando tropieza y cae. Pero esta vez, Sasuke está en el medio—Naruto y Sakura están caminando extrañamente cerca de él, casi como un escudo.

Porque el mar es el más impredecible, el más fácil de desviar. Necesita apoyo y el sol y la tierra están más que encantados de ofrecerle su ayuda.

Y a veces, si tienen suerte—el mar aceptará esa ayuda.

* * *

Uno hubiera pensado que Sasuke estaría totalmente enojado con Naruto y Sakura por estar a su lado todo el tiempo, conversando, discutiendo y peleando. Pero ni una sola vez se quejó. Es todo tranquilo, y él los mira—mira cómo los ojos verdes brillan cuando se ríe, mira cómo Naruto pone su brazo alrededor de ella como un buen amigo, al igual que su hermana, al igual que su esposa—

No pasa desapercibido por cualquiera de ellos cuando Sasuke se sitúa deliberadamente entre ellos en todo momento. Sakura simplemente se ríe en este acto, y Naruto le grita porque lo separa de su preciosa Sakura-chan— pero en realidad no hace nada al respecto.

Sasuke se complace. Y eso, a su vez, los hace felices.

* * *

Naruto es entrenado por Jiraiya, Tsunade por Sakura, y Sasuke por Orochimaru. Todo el mundo predice que serán aún más sorprendentes que los Sannin. Todo el mundo predice que, a diferencia de los Sannin, van a estar juntos, y van a permanecer juntos.

Ellos también lo esperan.

Ocho años atrás, nadie hubiera previsto la traición de Sasuke. Ocho años atrás, nadie hubiera pensado que Sakura podría florecer en una mujer tan bella, tan fuerte, tan independiente y co-dependiente al mismo tiempo. Ocho años atrás, nadie hubiera imaginado que Naruto brillaría más que cualquier persona.

Y ellos siguen sorprendiendo a todos.

Es su equipo que hace que caiga el último de Akatsuki. Es su equipo que ayuda a reconstruir Konoha sin vacilar un momento.

Es _mi_ orgullo, son _mis_ estudiantes que sobresalen por encima de las expectativas de todos.

Me gustaría decir que es culpa mía, que yo debería tomar el crédito—pero sé mejor que nadie que yo no he hecho nada. Son ellos los que hicieron posible todo esto. Son ellos que cambiaron el curso de la historia.

Creo que yo sería feliz si pudiera ser una fracción de lo que son.

* * *

Ellos se preocupan por los demás.

Es bien sabido que Naruto y Sasuke no tienen familia, pero Sakura no se queda muy atrás. Todo el mundo sabe que sus padres recientemente fallecieron durante el último ataque de Akatsuki en Konoha. Sólo sus amigos más cercanos lo saben.

(Ellos siempre han sido una familia de todos modos—pero ahora, es sólo un poco más definido.)

Naruto inmediatamente se invita automaticamente a la casa de Sasuke, alegando que es demasiada espaciosa y está vacía de todos modos. Él pasa mucho tiempo allí, creo que se acaba de mudar por completo. Sakura los visita tan a menudo como puede, pero no es hasta que Sasuke le dice un día: —Naruto es demasiado complicado. No puedo limpiar todo yo solo.

Y ella vende el apartamento que compartía con sus padres con una sonrisa agridulce, pero no se arrepiente.

Ella es la que tiene que despertar a Naruto por la mañana. Sasuke hace las comidas (ella es una cocinera horrible, pero los dos chicos son lo suficientemente sabios como para no hacer comentarios al respecto), y ella hace las tareas del hogar. Sasuke le ayuda a veces, cuando ella está trabajando turnos en el hospital.

Ninguno de ellos jamás le insisten a Naruto hacer las tareas del hogar, ya que muy probablemente la casa Uchiha estallaría en llamas. El les paga a su manera, sin embargo, les invita ramen cuando puede, y todo eso. Sasuke descubre a menudo una fuente inagotable de tomates en la nevera, y Sakura a veces encuentra sus flores favoritas de claveles en un florero de la mesa de noche. Naruto nunca admite que el fue, pero ya todos saben que siempre es el.

Nunca sé cómo lo hacen. Son todos tan diferentes—el sol, el mar, la tierra—pero que de alguna manera hacen milagros.

* * *

Incluso en la batalla, las cosas tienen sentido.

Puedes ver Sakura mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Naruto y Sasuke. Siempre está un poco retirada detrás de ellos—dejándose a proteger, porque ella es la que les va a salvar el culo después de recibir una paliza. Pero eso no le impide pisar y patear algún culo del enemigo si realmente necesitan su ayuda.

Naruto y Sasuke se pueden comunicar sin palabras. Sus movimientos corporales coinciden entre ellos—cuando uno se acerca, el otro le ensancha el camino. Es perfecta su sincronía, es casi increíble. Por lo general, Naruto actúa como señuelo, y Sasuke mete en el golpe final. Hay ocasiones en que Sakura tiene que intervenir saltando sobre los árboles cuando rompe el suelo, manteniendo ocupado al enemigo para que pueda acercarse y desgarrar los ligamentos de su piel con el roce de su mano.

Los chicos nunca dejan que otra persona los cure, solo Sakura.

Ella les regaña sin cesar todo el tiempo que corrige sus huesos y repara sus músculos, pero no les importa. Y si lo hacen, no lo demuestran. La mayor parte del tiempo, creo que Naruto es el menos herido, y los gemidos de Sasuke al curarlo (aunque él tiene mucho cuidado de no dejar que lo escuchen) son sorprendentes.

Por lo general, a Sakura se le agota la fuente de chakra, porque han sufrido muchas lesiones. (Algo me dice que sería más cuidadoso si ella no estuviera allí. La pequeña voz en mi cabeza insiste en que Sasuke se hace el muy herido solo porque le gusta la sensación de las manos de Sakura sobre su cuerpo, curándolo.) En cambio, cuando están durmiendo, toman turnos diferentes de la noche para ver su sus lesiones.

Y siempre vuelven a casa, Sakura en el medio, sosteniéndolos juntos cuando están dando tumbos por la falta de sueño.

Nadie ignora el hecho de que están siempre de la mano.

* * *

Las cosas no siempre son perfectas.

—¡Malditos engreídos! —Sakura grita después de golpear a Naruto y a Sasuke, los estrella sobre la pared. Yeso cae a su alrededor, pero por suerte, los civiles de Konoha están tan acostumbrados a su temperamento, que ya tienen un seguro que cubra los daños.

No es raro que los hombres—shinobi y civiles—finjan para acercarse a Sakura, con la esperanza de ser más que amigos. Hasta que Sasuke regresó, Naruto nunca había tenido un problema con el, pero con el Uchiha nunca se sabe. Parece que, cuando se trata de Sakura con otros hombres, es como si se entendieran perfectamente, y protegen a su compañera como una gallina a sus huevos.

—Nos lo agradecerás algún día, Sakura-chan —Naruto dice débilmente, pero ella ya está acechando a distancia.

—¡Yo no voy a darles las gracias por haber muerto _virgen_!

Los dos chicos se miran el uno al otro, intercambiando expresiones altamente sospechosas. —Hey, teme, ¿Me odiarías si me hubiera casado con ella?

—No —Sasuke responde fácilmente. —Ya que tu no podías casarte con ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ella va a casarse conmigo.

Sakura es ajena a todo esto, ya que inmediatamente empieza a golpear el uno al otro en medio del yeso caído.

* * *

Con sus rencores y los ánimos, es extraordinariamente imprudente ver lo siguiente. Naruto pelea contra Sakura y se deja ganar, pero Sasuke no lo hace tan sencillo.

—Siempre dejas que tus emociones te controlen, molesta —casi escupe. —Eres muy débil —y eso sólo hace que apriete los dientes, porque es el _único_ que puede sacarla de quicio así.

Pero ella se levanta de nuevo, con el cuerpo doblado en una posición defensiva. Naruto está sentado debajo de un árbol cercano, mirando el ingenio de Sasuke con Sakura.

(Pero, de nuevo, el es el único que la puede intimidar de esa forma, porque realmente valora su opinión.)

—Una vez más —se mueve de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, los resultados son los mismos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella entrena hasta el agotamiento cuando está segura de que nadie está alrededor para verla. Naruto sospecha algo como mucho, pero no ve por ella, no hay nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudar, de todos modos. Le dice al Uchiha que vayan a comer ramen, pero el azabache permanece impasible.

—Las mujeres —empieza Naruto. —Son seres delicados. No puedes ser tan duro con ellas.

Sasuke se burla. —Ella es una mujer muy capaz.

—Entonces tal vez deberías hacerla _sentir_ como una mujer perfectamente capaz de vez en cuando. Cada vez que le dices algo, es para desanimarla —Naruto termina su discurso, y suspira. —Sólo disculparme con ella, hijo de puta.

Y Sasuke frunce el ceño, porque se da cuenta de que Naruto lo ha dejado pensando. _Otra vez._

* * *

Sakura se acurrucó cómodamente en la hierba, dormida, cuando Sasuke la encuentra. Fácilmente se la lleva en sus brazos mientras se la lleva a casa (a su casa), deslizando su cuerpo bajo las sábanas de su cama después de que cuidadosamente le quitara sus botas y las colocara en un lugar designado en la puerta principal.

Cuando mira a su alrededor, se encuentra con la imagen infame del equipo siete. Alguien ha dibujado en su rostro con un marcador, cuernos y bigotes de gato—y para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de quien lo hizo, pudo ser Sakura o Naruto. Tal vez fueron ambos.

Él mira a Sakura por última vez antes de caer fuera de la habitación en busca de Naruto, a el si lo puede golpear.

* * *

Sakura se despierta a la mañana siguiente, dolorida por todas partes, pero sintiéndose extrañamente refrescante. Las cosas están siendo tensas entre ella y Sasuke, más de lo normal.

—No quiero que me creas débil por mis sentimientos hacia ti o hacia Naruto. Sé que se supone que debemos pelear como un shinobi, pero no quiero perder la última parte de mí que es humana —ella tiene cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con él. —Yo no quiero perder ante ti —es tácito entre ellos, pero siempre a ha sido así.

Ella no quiere ser la que no cumplió con su meta.

—Hn —contesta, toma su plato del desayuno y lo lleva a la pileta.

Y eso, de parte de Sasuke, significa que lo entiende muy bien.

* * *

Incluso Naruto tiene sus momentos. A veces, el sol se esconde detrás de las nubes. A veces, simplemente no quieren salir o ser visto.

Sasuke y Sakura establecen un temporizador. Después de dos horas, irrumpen en su habitación y lo obligan a ir a entrenar con la fuerza bruta y la resistencia que Sakura tiene, y le dice a Naruto que mantiene todo en una nota positiva, y ella _necesita_ de él, porque Sasuke es como una nube de lluvia, y no hace más que retumbar truenos de vez en cuando.

Naruto se queja de ello, pero está de acuerdo. Ellos entrenan durante horas y horas—Sakura se da por vencida pero Sasuke hace todo lo posible para mantener el ritmo.

Siempre terminan con ramen. Siempre.

Sasuke y Sakura saben que Naruto nunca se rinde, porque no importa qué, también termina siempre con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! —ella grita, golpeando con fuerza. Debido a Haruno Sakura no lo puede golpear, solo le da un puñetazo con unos arañazos. Tropieza retrocedió unos pasos, pero se mantiene imperturbable. —Me invitas a comer, y me dejas plantada.

Impacible como siempre. —Estoy aquí ahora —dice lentamente, no está seguro de qué tipo de palabras calmarían a una bestia furiosa.

—A veces, eso no es suficiente —sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, pero lo último que Sasuke no soporta es verla llorar. —No se puede volver y creer que todo va a estar _bien._ La mayoría de las veces, solo _empeoran_ las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

Ella no pierde el ritmo. —Bueno, puedes empezar por ayudarme a llevar los comestibles cada semana... y tal vez ayudarme en el hospital... ¡Oh!, y ¿Ayudar a pagar mi factura del teléfono?

Sasuke se queda allí por un momento aturdido. —Si eso es lo que quieres —dice con cuidado.

Ella sonríe. —Bien. Porque mi factura de teléfono llego un poco cara en estos últimos dos meses. Es Ino, ¿Sabes? Con su próxima boda y todo.

Es entonces cuando Sasuke se da cuenta—tal vez un poco tarde—que las mujeres son unas _muy_ peligrosas criaturas—y también muy buenas actrices.

* * *

Ni una sola vez Sakura se queja de los boxers de Naruto esparcidos por todas partes.

Sasuke siempre acecha su habitación en medio de la noche, cuando ella todavía está hablando con Ino por teléfono, a pesar de que él tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Y Naruto—bien, Naruto pone al día con todos los cambios de su estado de ánimo. Y en la mayoría de ocasiones, hace que todos se sientan mejor, también.

Nunca he visto un equipo con tanta sintonía—en la batalla, en la vida, en la rutina diaria, y nunca he visto a un equipo que este tan en sintonía con los demás, que _permanecen_ en sintonía. No creo que _nadie_ haya encontrado un ninja cabeza dura, un ninja renegado que podría muy probablemente tener las mejores habilidades. Nadie ha visto a una chica con problemas tan triviales convertirse en una mujer de su calibre. Nadie ha visto a un niño con mucho potencial convertirse en un salvador.

Nadie ha visto a todos estos milagros volver juntos, como imanes. Porque es algo inevitable. Al igual que la suerte.

Si tan sólo pudieran compartir un poco de su magia con el resto de nosotros.

* * *

Son tan diferentes, los tres de ellos: el sol, el mar, la tierra, me sorprenden. Estoy seguro de que me seguirán sorprendiendo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Sakura me saluda, y la enfoco. —No llegas tarde por una vez. ¿Es una ocasión especial?

Ha sido exactamente diez años desde que el equipo siete se ha creado, pero guardo ese secreto a mí mismo. —No puedo llegar tarde porque es la primera misión de rango S que les asignan, ¿Crees que me lo perdería?

La sonrisa de Sakura es simplemente brillante. —Por supuesto que no. ¿Estás emocionado, Sasuke?

—Hn.

—¡Vamos a darles por el culo! —Naruto empezó a aplaudir, corriendo delante lleno de energía. Sonrío un poco, porque nadie va a ser capaz de ver a través de mi máscara.

Parpadeo con sorpresa cuando Sakura toma mi mano—pero mi corazón se calienta un poco, porque la otra mano la sostiene Sasuke. Y me siento como parte de la familia—me siento parte de este fenómeno, y parte de esto—tenía _fe _y ahora tengo _esperanza_.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —sus ojos son de color verde, el color metafórico de la vida.

Asiento con la cabeza alegremente. —Si, estoy perfecto.

Es difícil no estar bien, cuando estoy rodeado de mi mundo.

* * *

**Traducción**** totalmente autorizada por la autora.**

_La historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos, originalmente llamada: 'supernova__'_

_Se despide, Swt._


End file.
